Never Alone
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sam and Andy broke up in S3 and Andy still left for UC. This is set between S3 & S4. Sam sits alone in the bar drowning his sorrows. Does the one person he want finally come back? Song-fic and one shot. Summary is rubbish, sorry! Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I haven't forgot about Goodbye Isn't Forever but ever since I heard this song on the radio I just can't get this idea out my head. This will be a 1 shot unless you want more etc then you can let me know. As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Sam & Andy broke up, Andy took the job for UC even after Sam poured his heart out. This is my story as to what might have happened if Andy regretted leaving. Also it's set between S3 & S4. Mainly Sam, Andy is near the end. Song-fic - Michael Jackson "You are not alone" features in this.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

Another day had passed since he poured his heart out and begged her to meet him for a drink, He sat and waited, every time the door opened his heart thumped in his chest, just to fall as the person who had walked in wasn't who he was waiting on. He waited until closing and knew she wasn't coming. That day turned into days and days had now turned into one month. One month of missing her, one month of wondering where she was and one month of possibly loosing the love of his life.

For every day of the month that had passed he sat at the bar in the Black Penny, in the same stool, the same spot at the bar; nursing another whisky or two as he watched the time slip by. He had no idea where she had went, she never said a thing to her friend's and Frank was being all tight lipped.

When he told her he couldn't be a cop and be with her, he meant it but instead he had took on the Detective rotation so then maybe there could still be a chance for them. He knew he had screwed up that night in the parking lot but he was grieving and he took it out on the one person who was the closest to him. He regretted it the moment every word left his mouth and he walked away from the one person he loved the most. Her face that night would forever be in his head, he promised that she wouldn't get rid of him without a fight and yet he broke that promise. Now he had fought but it was probably too late. Another night on his own just once again made him realize that thanks to his actions and words he had probably lost Andy McNally for good.

Looking around he noticed that his friend's were happy in the corner, laughing and having a good night. He smiled sadly as he wished that was him right now but he knew it would be a while before he'd be happy again, if ever. Looking back at the bar he caught sight of the figure taking a seat next to him. He sighed loudly as Oliver sat for a few minutes before speaking;

**"This mopping around isn't good for you my friend. You need to move forward, get on with your life. She'll be back eventually. Sure you hurt her and she hurt you when she just left without saying goodbye but she'll be back" **he said as he signalled the bartender for another round. Sam just grumbled out a reply as he tossed back the rest of his whiskey. Her coming back was something Sam wanted to look forward too but he couldn't. He wanted to move forward but he couldn't as all thoughts of the future had her in it;

**"I miss her man...I know I shouldn't but I do..." **he said just above a whisper but Oliver had heard it. Oliver was shocked that Sam had opened up so freely but this wasn't the time to make a joke of it. By the tone of Sam's voice, Oliver new he meant what he said;

**"Of course you miss her, she's the love of your life and it took for you to leave her and her to leave you, for you to realize that. If I've learned anything from my break-up with Zoe it's that you're never alone" **and with that he squeezed Sam's shoulder and left his best friend to his thoughts once more. Sam hung his head as his friend walked away, the last few words of what Oliver said swimming around in his head _"you're never alone"_; he had felt alone for the past month.

As the night wore on Sam had only moved onto his third whiskey and first bottle of beer. He really wanted to get drunk and forget everything just for one night but that just didn't come easy anymore. Pushing away from the bar he made his way towards the jukebox ignoring the curious looks he received from his friend's. He was never one for playing music in the bar but for some reason he just had to tonight. Flicking through the tracks he found one that suited his mood; as the song started he made his way back to the bar to drown more sorrows;

_Another day has gone__  
I'm still all alone__  
How could this be__  
You're not here with me__  
You never said goodbye__  
Someone tell me why__  
Did you have to go__  
And leave my world so cold___

Every day I sit and ask myself_  
How did love slip away__  
Something whispers in my ear and says__  
That you are not alone__  
For I am here with you__  
Though you're far away__  
I am here to stay___

But you are not alone_  
For I am here with you__  
Though we're far apart__  
You're always in my heart__  
But you are not alone___

'Lone, 'lone_  
Why, 'lone_

Standing outside the door to the Black Penny; Andy McNally was plucking up the courage to walk through it, something she should have done one month ago. Even though Sam had poured his heart out to her that night at the station, she still left. She left for a stint undercover not knowing how long she'd be away and it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. When she reached her rundown apartment where should would be staying, she knew the minute she stepped foot in it that she didn't belong there.

She just left, never said goodbye; just packed her stuff, handed in her keys to Luke and left. The things Sam said to her in the station was what she had waited to hear for so long that it actually hurt hearing them. He was laying everything on the line, telling her that she didn't need to do anything because he would do everything. She found out that the undercover she signed up for was going to last at least six months; she could do it, right? How wrong was she, she needed someone by her side and that was Sam Swarek. She loved him the day he broke her heart, she loved him that day in the station and she still loves him now.

Taking a deep breath she slowly pushed open the door and the song suddenly hit her. Picking up her bag Andy walked in, scanned the room and found Sam sitting at the bar; head down and glass in hand. Standing in the doorway she couldn't move, she felt eyes on her but she'd wait, she'd wait until Sam looked in her direction.

_Just the other night__  
I thought I heard you cry__  
Asking me to come__  
And hold you in my arms__  
I can hear your prayers__  
Your burdens I will bear__  
But first I need your hand__  
Then forever can begin___

Every day I sit and ask myself_  
How did love slip away__  
Something whispers in my ear and says__  
That you are not alone__  
For I am here with you__  
Though you're far away__  
I am here to stay___

For you are not alone_  
For I am here with you__  
Though we're far apart__  
You're always in my heart__  
For you are not alone_

Sam had no idea why he had picked that song, if anything he was just torturing himself. Slamming his glass onto the bar he spun on his stool and jump to his feet just to be nearly knocked back down. There standing in the doorway was the one person he had wanted the most over the past month just to walk in and now she had. Andy McNally was there, right in front of him and he'd admit to anyone that he was terrified.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'__  
And girl you know that I'll be there__  
I'll be there___

You are not alone_  
For I am here with you__  
Though you're far away__  
I am here to stay__  
For you are not alone__  
For I am here with you__  
Though we're far apart__  
You're always in my heart___

For you are not alone_  
For I am here with you__  
Though you're far away__  
I am here to stay___

For you are not alone_  
For I am here with you__  
Though we're far apart__  
You're always in my heart___

For you are not alone...

As the song finished the silence surrounding them was deafening. The two of them stood at opposite ends of the bar just staring. Sam looking like he didn't believe that she was actually there and Andy just wondering what to do. Andy looked straight into Sam's eyes and she knew he was battling with his emotions. Andy knew what she had to do and walked towards him. Stopping just close enough but not touching him, Andy took a deep breath before talking;

**"I love you Sam Swarek, always have and always will. I left for an undercover job that's why no-one has heard from me. It was the biggest mistake I ever made because from the moment I got there all I wanted was you. What you said to me that night I left...I wished for you to say it well before then and when you finally did I..." **Andy stopped mid sentence as she battled with the tears that threatened to fall **"I fell in love with you so much more. When I got to that rundown of an apartment I was to stay in I felt alone and that you should be the one by my side but..." **Andy was suddenly silenced by Sam's lips crashing on her hers. Everyone around then cheered and whistled as the two got lost in each other all over again. Finally pulling back for air Sam took Andy's face in his hands;

**"I love you too McNally. What I said that night in the parking lot about not being a cop and being with you, I did mean it but not in the way it came out. That night you disappeared I started on the Detective Rotation in case there was ever a chance for us again" **he said so lovingly that Andy felt her knees going weak. For a matter of minutes nothing was said between them, talking around them picked up but not as loud as before. The two of them just couldn't look away from each other but it was something clearing their throat that brought them out their little bubble;

**"I know we have a lot to work on but do you think we could start over?" **Sam said winking as he did so. Andy couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she crashed her to Sam's before nodding in agreement to his question **"And just for the record you were never alone" **he said before pulling her into him. As he looked over her shoulder he spotted their friends with smiles on their faces. As he locked eyes with Oliver he threw his best friend a wink, he finally knew that his friends words where true.

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoy & as always let me know what you think by a review! Updates for Hawaii 50 and RB's "Goodbye Isn't Forever" coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Well after the response Never Alone received I have decided to extend it a little. But it will only be a couple of more chapters since this was originally supposed to be a one shot. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and following. Also thanks to the guests! As always huge thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**So Andy's back and Sam knows they have a lot to work on. They should stronger than ever right? Well let's see how that goes when someone from Sam's past turns up. We're jumping ahead 3 months!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been three months since Andy returned to 15th Division and back into Sam's life; it felt as though she had never been away. At the beginning it had been slightly hard, they were going back to the start; doing everything from scratch. But finally after working through everything together they were in a much better place, they loved each other more than anything and their relationship was solid. Andy always wondered that maybe breaking up had been the best for them as now she was the happiest she had ever been.

Coming back on shift after deciding to go UC just felt right and normal. The day she left was the day she let her head rule her heart and she had been dead wrong. She knew she had made a mistake the moment she got to the undercover apartment. For all Sam broke her heart, she needed him with her and if he wasn't there then she couldn't do it alone. The working chemistry they have together is much more than any other partnership. They put their personal relationship aside and get on with the job but they never say no to a quick kiss after parade or going for lunch together if they're not partnered together.

Andy walked into the station ready to start the afternoon shift, she hated being on different shifts from Sam but that's just the way it went sometimes. Sam had the early shift so was up, dressed and at the station for 8am. Ever since she came back three months ago they had never spent a night apart whether it be at her apartment or Sam's house. Their friend's had been hassling them just to move in together but they were happy just going at their own pace and they moving in stage would come eventually. As she made her way towards the locker room she looked around for her man but he was no-where to be seen.;

**"Hi why the long face?" **Traci asked her best friend as she seen Andy walk in without a smile on her face;

**"Is it stupid for me to actually be sad that I never seen Sam wondering around the station when I came in" **she said as a small smile pulled at her lips at how stupid she sounded. Traci however just gave a warm knowing smile;

**"No it's not stupid. You're in love, probably more in love than ever before. So no it's not stupid it's normal Andy" **she said as she closed her locker and waited on Andy getting dressed. Andy played Traci's words over her head as she rushed to get ready for parade but she knew Traci was right; she loved Sam Swarek more than anyone else;

**"Ok done. So enough of the lovey dovey stuff. I wonder who the new officer is" **Andy said as she and Traci left the locker room to head to parade;

**"Well we'll know soon enough" **Traci stated as she nodded towards the woman standing next to Frank as they entered the parade room.

**"Good morning everyone. I'd like you all to meet Officer Marlo Cruz who has joined us from 15th Division. Some of the senior officers will already know her. So pairings for today are Diaz/Epstein, Peck you're working with Nash and McNally your with Cruz so be gentle. That's all serve, protect and come back safe" **and with that done Frank left the parade room and took to his office. Andy sighed wondering how she had been left with the new girl. If some of the senior officers already knew her that she can't be as new as her and Traci first thought;

**"Officer McNally" **Andy said politely as she held out her hand for Cruz. Cruz smiled genuinely back, shaking Andy's outstretched hand;

**"Officer Cruz" **she smiled before dropping her hand;

**"Ok well I guess we best get out there" **Andy said before walking towards the locker room to get her bag. Cruz followed suit but all the while her eyes were scanning the division, by the time she was ready to head out she was disappointed that the one person she really wanted to see wasn't around.

Cruising around the streets of Toronto with his partner and best friend Oliver Shaw, Sam was in a great place. He had the woman of his dreams, who he was loving more and more every day. Since she came back everything had just been great, they very rarely argued but when they did, they never went to bed with it hanging over their heads. Sam had opened up more in the past three months than he had done in his entire life. Everything was just great and he didn't think anything could destroy it;

**"I'm thinking about buying a house with Andy" **Sam said to Oliver as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Oliver however nearly choked on his coffee at the sudden announcement;

**"You're what!" **he spurted out while clearing his throat **"When did you decide this?"** he asked as he placed his coffee in the mug holder before he choked again. Sam however laughed at his friend's surprised face;

**"I've been thinking about it for a while. It just seems right, normal, the next step you know. I don't want to spend my life with anyone Oliver. I look at the future and she's in it, in everything. Everyone's going on about moving in together so why not just buy a house together. It's then ours not mine or hers but ours. New start and all" **Sam said smiling the whole time. Oliver sat stunned, he knew Sammy was never one to just talk but McNally seemed to be having an effect on him and it was a good one. Oliver tried to think of something, anything to say but his mind was blank. His friend had finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He never thought he'd find see the day when Sam Swarek was wanting to settle down with anyone but he had been proved wrong and he was so glad he had. Before Oliver could even muster up anything to say back the radio sprang into life;

**"All available officer please respond to a car pileup, fire brigade and ambulance on routine. Please respond to Dundass Street on West, all available officers please respond" **

Oliver and Sam both looked at each other and knew that their soon to be finishing time was now looking further away. As Oliver replied to dispatch, Sam switched on the lights as they sped to the scene.

When Sam and Oliver arrived at the scene it wasn't as bad as they first thought but it would be a while before they would be finished for the day. They didn't even have to say a word to each other before they leaped from the car and got to work. Sam noticed that Andy's car was already on scene but knew it would probably be a while before he could even speak to her. On the days he wasn't partnered with Andy he always worried about who she was with, was she safe and would her partner have her back just like he did. He had voiced this already to Andy and she told him it was all part of the job. He of course agreed because she was right but he still couldn't help the worry and she never once complained about it either because it was the same for her when he was with someone else. Oliver shouting his name brought him back to the now and knew he had to get to work.

Four long hours later the scene was finally being cleared up, Sam's shift should have finished two and a half hours ago but with this job nothing ever went smoothly. Leaning against the cruiser he seen McNally and Shaw walking towards him, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. He had only seen her that morning but she was just beautiful at anytime of the day;

**"You know McNally these calls near the end of my shift always seem to come up when you start" **he said raising an eyebrow but Andy knew he was joking;

**"Please and they don't when you just start" **she stated with a raised eyebrow of her own;

**"Okay can we please leave the sexiness between you too behind closed doors" ** Oliver said as he pointed at Sam before going to sit in the cruiser. Andy just looked at Sam confused by Oliver's point at him. For some strange reason Sam felt all shy, he had never spoke about moving in together with anyone never mind buying a house;

**"Andy I..." **

**"McNally you ready to go" **came a voice from behind Sam which stopped him for talking. That voice was one he never wanted to hear ever again. Andy watched as Sam stopped mid sentence and noticed the shame in him straight away when Cruz spoke from behind him. She also noticed that he didn't even acknowledge her when she stopped next to them;

**"Um yeah sure...Sam what where you going to tell me?" **She asked as she caught the sudden shock over Marlo's face as she said Sam's name;

**"Nothing...I'll pick you up when you're finished your shift" **and just like that he was gone. Andy seen the old Sam coming back in just one quick moment, everything they had built up was gone in a second. She knew not to push though and he'd tell her eventually but something else was bothering her;

**"How do you know Sam?" **she asked as she walked back to the cruiser with Marlo. Marlo paused before opening the passenger door;

**"He's my ex" **and that's all she said before slamming the door behind her. Andy stood frozen for a second as if her mind needed to catch up. She was partnered with her boyfriend's ex for god knows how long. But she wasn't stupid something had happened in their past which bothered Sam a lot more than he's probably let on to anyone else. Now Andy just had to hope that this was another obstacle they could get over.

**So there you have chapter 2. Like I said it would be that long a story! Anyway hope you enjoy. Up next just what is Sam/Marlo's past that has Sam ignoring here. Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Ok so for only supposed to be a one shot, you guys are really enjoying this one. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows. Also thanks to the guests! But as always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**So Sam has seen Marlo and she's Andy's new partner! The past comes out about what happened between the two of them. Will Sam tell Andy or will she find out by accident. Well you will soon find out.**

**Note: - So sorry for the delay but I've been on holiday and been dealing with personal stuff but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 3**

It was finally the end of her shift but since the events of earlier in the day she could hardly concentrate on her job. The fact that she was working with Sam's ex girlfriend was one thing but the way Sam totally shut down at seeing Marlo and then walking off was what bothered her more. She knew better than to jump to conclusions but after everything they had been through, she couldn't help her mind wondering.

When she entered the station Cruz went in the opposite direction, straight to Frank's office. It had become a new order that any new officer or officers coming back had to report to Frank after their first shift on the job. Sighing Andy was grateful that she would probably have the locker room to herself. She hadn't heard from Sam at all since she first came on shift, he did say he would pick her up after work but so far she was still waiting to hear from him. Looking at the clock as she sulked onto the bench, she noticed that she was actually finished 15mins earlier than she should have been. Their day had been slow and uneventful apart from the accident earlier in the shift, paperwork was what she really needed to be doing but she just couldn't be bothered to push herself up. Deciding a shower would be best, she got stripped out her uniform and headed for the showers. As the shower burst into life, she missed a text from Sam.

Keeping his head down, Sam made his way towards the main doors of the Division. He knew the moment he left Andy at the scene earlier that day, that he shouldn't have been so short with her. But seeing someone from his past, was something he just couldn't deal with and didn't want to deal with. Stopping outside the woman's locker room he was thankful that the station was somewhat quiet. He stood to the side of the door waiting for Andy to reply to his text, he didn't want to just walk in, in case she wasn't alone. He knew he'd have to give her some sort of explanation for his sudden change in mood earlier but he also knew that she wouldn't push him for anything. He was busy thinking over how he was going to ask her to move in with him when a female voice broke his thoughts;

**"She's just herself in there Sam" **Traci said as she walked past him heading for the Detective's office. Sam just smiled and shook his head, he should have known just to have asked Traci;

**"Andy...?" **he called in as he pushed open the door, the sound of running water was the only indication Sam got to someone being in the locker room. Sighing he sat on the bench and waited, once again his mind wondering to a life living with Andy.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but it couldn't have been any longer than five minutes. The door to the locker room once again opened and in walked the one person he really didn't want to see;

**"You do know this is the woman's locker room right?" **Marlo said obviously not happy with seeing Sam sitting on the bench. Sam scoffed, she hadn't lost the ignorance in her tone of voice over the years;

**"I'm actually waiting for Andy so we can head out, not that it's any of your business anyway" **he said slightly annoying with himself that he was letting her get to him.

Marlo sighed, when she seen Sam for the time in a few years earlier that day, the hurt she caused him all came rushing back. She knew he was no longer hers, he never would be again but she never intended on hurting anyone;

**"Look Sam, what I did to us, to you...I can never change that but I never ever wanted to hurt you." **She said hoping they could get this conversation over and done with. The sudden movement of Sam jumping to a standing position gave her a fright, she never expected him to move off the bench;

**"Hurt me! How do you think I was going to end up?" **he yelled eyes locked on the one person that broke his heart, someone he thought back then never would.

Andy switched the water off as she quickly wrapped a towel around herself before pulling back the shower curtain. As she emerged from the showers, she heard a woman's voice before hearing a man raise his. She'd recognize that voice anywhere; it was Sam. Confused as to why Sam was arguing with someone in the woman's locker room, she quietly stood to the side of the lockers, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but listen. The woman spoke again and she quickly recognized it; it was Cruz;

**"I don't know but you need to believe that hurting you was the last thing I wanted" **she whispered that last part but Sam heard it as did Andy. Andy was confused but also wondered if they even remembered that someone else was in the room.

**"So having an affair, me finding out on the day I was going to propose to you was just something I was supposed to laugh at? You never thought it was going to hurt? You broke my heart" **Sam confessed for the first time what happened in the past actually caused him a broken heart. Marlo looked at Sam for a few minutes, she could see the hurt in the back of his eyes. But she had put up a barrier back then and that wasn't about to come down;

**"This is getting us no-where. I can see that you've moved on and I'm happy for you but do you honestly think that Andy wouldn't cheat? She seems to me like someone that will quickly move on if she got bored" **she scoffed unaware that Andy could actually hear everything;

**"How dare you! I know for a fact that Andy would never cheat, ever. You don't know her so don't pretend that you do" **Sam yelled, he was beyond angry at this point;

**"Oh please...I've only been here one day and I've already seen the way a blonde..." **

**"I think you've said enough" **Andy snapped as she finally made her appearance, much to the shock of Sam and Marlo. It was obvious that they had totally forgotten that someone else had been in the locker room the entire time.

Sam didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell Andy everything but this wasn't how he wanted her to find out;

**"Andy I..." **but he quickly shut up when Andy lifted her hand and walked to his side;

**"It's fine Sam, I know you would have told me eventually anyway" **she said as she smiled up at him, hoping to put his mind at rest. **"As for you...Sam knows for a fact that I would never cheat as the blonde you mentioned, I'm guessing is Detective Callaghan?" **she asked looking Cruz straight in the eyes and not backing down. Andy didn't bother waiting for a reply **"Well he cheated on me with his ex and even proposed to me with his ex's engagement ring. So as far as myself cheating on Sam that will never happen" **she said, willing herself to hold it together.

Marlo stood routed to the spot, she had no idea how someone could be so composed while standing with just a towel wrapped round herself. But it was obvious with just the way her and Sam stood next to each other, the chemistry was falling off them. Bowing her head slightly, she sighed and finally nodded;

**"Well I hope you both will be happy together" **and with that, she was gone. Gone without saying another word.

**"Well that's done now so you better leave so I can get dressed" **Andy said as she tried her best to get Sam moving towards the door;

**"Nope, not so fast. You think you can get rid of me that easily while you're standing there in just a towel, fresh from a shower?" **Sam quipped, eyebrows raised and a mischievous smile playing across his face. Andy frowned, she knew that look but there was no way that was happening in here of all places;

**"No way! We're in the station!" **She all but shrieked as Sam edged even closer. Andy felt her back hit the wall behind her, before she ran off towards the showers, Sam close on her heels.

The conversation that had just took place didn't even seem to be in their minds anymore. It was obvious to them and everyone else that they would never been alone and always have each other no matter what. As other officers walked passed the door, all that could be heard from inside was the laughing and giggling coming from Andy McNally and Sam Swarek, no-one battered an eyelid.

**And there you have it, sorry for the delay once again. This was only supposed to be a shot when I first started it so I do hope you have all enjoyed.**

**Be back soon with more updates and maybe even more new stories!**


End file.
